300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Patch - 2017.01.16
Maintenance Time *'6.00 AM - 9.00 AM' ---- Heroes *''Six Realms Sword "Ageless Obsession" E: ''Base damage of the first phase (strike phase) increased from 20/45/70/95/120 -> 40/70/100/130/160 *''Boundary between Wave and Particle E: ''Base damage increased from 30/55/80/105/150 -> 40/65/90/115/160 *''Perfect and Elegant Stopwatch W: ''Cooldown reduced from 22/20/18/16/14 seconds -> 20/18/16/14/12 seconds ---- Item Mall *On sale for 45 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 20 January 2017. *Her skin Meng Hua You Tan (梦华幽昙) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 27 January 2017. *Her skin Kongen (根源) on sale for 198 Diamonds at 6.00 PM on 20 January 2017. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 9.00 AM on 16 January 2017. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 9.00 AM on 16 January 2017. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 9.00 AM on 16 January 2017. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 9.00 AM on 16 January 2017. *On sale for 25 Diamonds at 9.00 AM on 16 January 2017. *On sale for 6000 Gold. *On sale in Item Mall. *On sale for 1 month, only between 00.01 AM on 20 January 2017 - 11.59 PM on 20 February 2017. *'Artifact Packages' on sale for 1 month, only between 00.01 AM on 20 January 2017 - 11.59 on 20 February 2017. ---- Eternal Artifacts (Version 2.0) *Replaced the old version. *Base cooldown increased from 30 seconds -> 45 seconds *The scaling value that increases Attack Damage and Ability Power based on Tenacity reduced from 100% -> 50% (Version 2.0) *Replaced the old version. *The debuff on the user while becomes invulnerable adjusted from reducing 50% physical damage dealt by the user -> reducing -(Equipment Level x 4)% of all damage dealt by the user. (Version 2.0) *Replaced the old version. (Version 2.0) *Removed from Item Mall. *The ability that increases Attack Damage adjusted from 15% Attack Damage -> + Equipment Level% Attack Damage *Removed the UNIQUE Passive that collects stacks on killing. *''UNIQUE Passive'' that increases 1% Critical Chance for each stack when equipment reaches level 15 adjusted to increases 15% Critical Chance when equipment reaches level 15. *Its UNIQUE Active no longer affected by cooldown reduction effects. ---- Eternal Battlefield Items *bonus Health on these gems increased by 40%. *bonus Health on these gems increased by 20%. *It no longer increases the duration of Demon God Descent R. *Now, its UNIQUE Passive grants + Equipment Level% Attack Damage instead. *It no longer increases the duration of Undefeatable R. *Now, its UNIQUE Passive grants + Equipment Level% Attack Damage instead. ---- Optimized Adjustment *Now, added Artillery Skin function for Yamato skin ( ) in Eternal Arena, Eternal Battlefield, Arena Solo and Battlefield Solo. When you use Yamato skin in the game, the model of Siege Minions ( ) on Yamato's side will be replaced by Fleet Skin model. ---- New Monsters and Minions in Eternal Arena *Replaced with Pidgeot x 1 and Pidgey x 3 *Replaced with Raticate x 1 and Rattata x 2 *Replaced with Nidoqueen x 1 and Nidoran♀ x 2 *Replaced with Nidoking x 1 and Nidoran♂ x 2 *Replaced with Marowak x 1 and Cubone x 1 *Replaced with FFF Inquisition Members ---- New Titles *100 Wins: Karikatashuu (狩方众) *300 Wins: Kabaneri (卡巴内利) *100 Wins: Gekkan Heavy Cruiser (月刊重巡) *300 Wins: Pantsu Prinz (胖次亲王) *100 Wins: Commander (司令官) *300 Wins: Lord of the Night Sky (夜天之主) *100 Wins: Full of Dignity (威严满满) *300 Wins: The Eternal Young Scarlet Moon (永远鲜红的幼月) ---- What's New *A little adjustment on Remilia Scarlet ( ) and Yagami Hayate ( ). ---- Killing Cut-in Animation System *When player enables this feature, your hero skin will be able to show cut-in animation after reaching specified multi-kills or killstreaks in Eternal Arena or Eternal Battlefield. The Killing Cut-in Animation will appear on the upper left side of the screen in the In-Game Interface while you're playing and getting specified multi-kills or killstreaks. *Killing cut-in animations can be purchased in Item Mall, they are located at Item Mall -> Hero -> Killing Cut-in Animations *You need to buy cut-in from Item Mall in order to use it and the cut-in only works on the hero who is the owner of it. For example, the cut-in for Big Boss ( ) works only when you use him in that game. *You need to enable the feature before the game start at Game Setting and after you enable the feature you can use the cut-in by using the skin that matches with cut-in you currently own. *Enable the cut-in feature: *The cut-in from your skin can be blocked by the cut-in from other players. *'Conditions of Killing Cut-in Animations' **When you kill in a short time span and get "Tripple Kill", each multi kills after this will show a killing cut-in animation. **The killing cut-in animation always appears when you kill enemy heroes without dying and reaching at fourth killstreak (Unstoppable) or eighth killstreak (Holy shit) **When a lot of cut-in animations from the same person appear at the same time, some cut-in animations may not appear. **If cut-in animation from different players appears at the same time, the first cut-in animation will be played first. **When the number of your killstreaks higher than 8 kills, the next killing cut-in animation will not appear more than once within 2 seconds. ---- ----